


The Most Wonderful Mistake

by akaKarma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon Related, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinks, Major Original Character(s), Nightmares, Normal Life, Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Civil War, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Hatred, Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaKarma/pseuds/akaKarma
Summary: Right before being frozen again after events of Civil War, Bucky asks Steve to deliver a message for someone very important - person that was in his life for some time when he was on the run. Steve decides to find the mysterious woman and discovers what Bucky went through with her in that time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I am huge stucky shipper, like you have no idea. Steve/Bucky is like my OTP, but I feel like there is so many stucky fanfictions and so many great ones that writing another one would be just totally useless, so I decided I'll write one about Bucky and girl he met when he was on the run, Sophia. Aside from this chapter, rest will be one big flashback, with some slow build and eventually some smut, so yeah. I hope it will find some readers who'll enjoy it!

"Are you sure about this?"

"I can't trust my own mind," Bucky said with a chuckle, his voice slightly shaking. "So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing..." he looked at Steve. He saw the pain in his friends eyes - he knew Steve doesn't want to be alone again, not now, when they finally kind of found each other again for real. But there was no other way and Steve knew it too. "For everybody..." he added quietly and looked down. He was scared - scared of going under the ice again, but he knew it was the best thing to do. There was just this one thing... Something he couldn't let go. "Steve?"

"Yes?" Steve looked up, obviously expecting Bucky to change his mind or come up with some better solution.

"I need you to... I need you to do something for me. Something important."

"Of course," he said immediately. "What is it, Bucky?"

"I need you to... find someone and deliver them message from me," he smiled a little, making Steve even more confused about what it might be. There wasn't anyone Steve was aware of that would need message from Bucky, in fact, he was sure he's the only one Bucky has.

"N-No problem. No problem, just..." Before Steve could finish the sentense, Bucky showed him crumpled piece of paper he was clutching in his hand the whole time. It was an adress. Something in Dublin. Ireland, huh? Bucky did had two years on run and since it was so hard to find him, Steve figured out he haven't stayed in the same place for the whole time.

"There's box with some of my things in my room here. There's a letter. Take... Take it and give it to her. Please."

"Of course I'll... do it Buck. I will," Steve told him in his righteous voice and that made Bucky actually calm. He knew that if there is someone who will fulfill his wish, Steve is that person.

"Thank you, Steve," he smiled but his eyes were... sad. He knew what's coming and Steve knew it too. After Bucky got put back to the sleep, Captain talked to T'Challa and thanked him for everything he did for them. He actually planned to go back to others, to his new little band of criminals but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of just running away to different country. Of course, it was to do what Bucky asked him to do but it was still good reason to go away from everything that just happened and maybe clean one's head. So that was exactly what Steve Rodgers decided to do - he went to Bucky's room and found that white, sealed envelope with name written on it - _Sophia_. Didn't ringed a bell for him but it seemed that for Bucky... for Bucky, that woman was important. He didn't get the chance to ask him, so Steve couldn't wait to meet her and hopefully get that information from her.

Maybe he had to give up his friend again, but the fact that this Sophia, whoever she is, might have been someone important for him gave him this feeling that Bucky will be still with him, that by doing this, he'll get to know him again as he really wanted.

 

Steve Rodgers landed on a Dublin Airport few minutes after three in the morning. He was alone, just with smaller backpack on his back and adress, envelope and map in his hand. Falcon tried to convince him to let him go with him, same as Scott but Captain America already decided he'll go alone.

Airport was pretty quiet - considering late hour - but still with plenty of people around. He would never admit it out loud but Steve felt a little uneasy traveling like that alone. It was one thing getting used to 21st century in America - he was mostly on the same place there and when he travelled, it was with Avengers in their jet. It was never alone, just him in a different country. He felt fairly confident that he'll manage though. All he had to do was to get a Taxi to the adress he was holding in his hand. Steve wondered what to expect. He couldn't imagine Bucky differently than how he saw him before the whole incident - cautious, on the run, nervous. Maybe he did settled somewhere though, maybe he was here for a while... Was he supposed to expect some other ex-Hydra agent from that woman? Maybe she was a spy, like Natasha, or even relative of someone Bucky used to know in their days, before everything?

He had no idea, so he was going to find out.

 

When Taxi dropped Steve at the given adress, he stood in front of line of few older, two storey houses in the outer part of the city. They looked nice, definitely nicer than some of the houses he passed on the way there. There was nothing special or strange about that location, nothing that would indicate anything specific, really. He already wanted to go and ring when he realized it's freaking half past three in the morning.

With a sigh, Steve sat on the stairs leading to the door and decided to wait at least till some reasonable time. At first, he tried passing time by watching the houses around. Windows of most of them were dark but some of the people were still awake. The architecture was different from the one in America, he could imagine living here though, it seemed nice, altrough he was sure it was nicer in a daylight. After that, Steve looked at the letter in his hand. He wouldn't open it, of course, but he was so curious about what's in there. Then, he missed Bucky. He replayed everything that happened in his head, all that fighting and arguing and destruction... Just because of people didn't understood Bucky as much as he did. He already missed him. It wasn't fair that he had to let him go right after finding him again.

"Hey!"

Steve jumped up and quickly looked upward. He saw younger woman, leaning from the opened window in the house he was sitting in front of. She was just in the grey cardigan and some nightdress under it, her naturally ginger hair in a loose ponytail.

"What are you doin' here in this hour? You wanna get mugged?" she seemed genuinely concerned. Her accent was slightly irish but overall she sounded American.

Steve was hidden under his cap and tried to think of a way to act in front of her. She looked... she looked like a normal civilian, definitely not some agent.

"I was just... looking for someone," he looked up again.

"Huh? For... For who?" she got a little cautious.

"I need to talk to Sophia. I have a message... from a friend," he raised his hand with the letter in it and followed his instinct that told him that she's really the person. "A message from Bucky?" he said carefully and it that moment, she completely froze for a second, her green eyes widened and her face played all kinds of emotions at once.

"Come inside," she said quickly, her voice now urgent, and dissapeared from the window. It took just a few seconds for her to ran down the stairs and before Steve knew it, she was standing in the main door. By the look she had on her face, Steve figured out that whatever happened between her and Bucky... he was important to her, and when he remembered Bucky's eyes when he told him, he knew now that she was important for him too. "Come in," she said again and moved from the door. With a nod, Steve slowly walked inside the house and carefully looked around. She just let some stranger into her home and he didn't wanted her to think he's a danger, so he took his hat off. She locked her door and turned to him, only to see his whole face now, looking at her with friendly smile. "Oh god. You gotta be... kidding me," Sophia blurted out as she saw goddamn Captain America in front of her.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt in this hour, it's just... the plane. And I wanted to deliver this to you as soon as possible," he said, holding the letter.

"That's... T-That's alright I guess, I mean... You're a... Captain America," she was blinking like she tried to wake herself up in a case she's dreaming. "Wait, so... I-Is Bucky alright?" her tone quickly changed to concerned one. "I saw the news, it was everywhere and... Tell me he's alright."

Steve felt his chest tighten. She was worried about him, it seemed that he's really important to her yet he didn't knew anything about her. She seemed like a nice girl, and she was exactly the type Bucky would have liked before the war, before everything, when he was still just a Bucky.

"He's okay. It's a long story... He gave me this letter. I haven't red it, I don't know what it says, but I think you should read it and whatever questions you have after that, I can answer them. Here," he handed her the letter and Sophia hesitantly accepted it. She was scared. Scared of what she'll read in there. But... this was first real message from Bucky in a year, it was only thing she had now, so she sat down at her little table next to her kitchen and slowly began to open the envelope while Steve patiently stood there.

Here we go...

 

_Sophia,_

_I'm sorry I can't tell you all this in person. You know how much I want to, but the things got even more complicated than before, as it is typical with my life now..._

_I miss you. I think about you every single day and I'm sorry I had to leave but you know I had to. You know it was the best thing to do, for you, for your safety. These past few months, there wasn't a day when I didn't thought about coming back. You made me feel safe and normal and loved, something I haven't felt in so many years. You have no idea what you did for me._

_I'm sure you saw what happened on TV, or at least some version of it. I don't want to burden you with details. All you need to know is that I am alright for now. I am safe and alive. We can't see each other now, I'm sorry, but I have faith in people around me and I know they'll find a way to make all of this better and some day in near future, I'll see you again. I will smell your beautiful hair and make you pancakes with blueberries and kiss you all over, I will - I promise. But until then, I need to be put on ice again, before they figure that out.  
_

_I know you are strong, Sophia, and you'll gonna make it through. You just do whatever you need to do to be happy, even if that means that there will be someone else when I get back, that doesn't matter. Just be happy, please. That's all I want for you. But if you are stubborn enough to wait for me, which is unfortunatelly exactly what I expect from little troublemaker like yourself, I gave this letter to Steve and I'm sure he's the one who gave it to you. Steve is a good man, best of em. If there's anything you need, anything, just ask him. Steve has heart on the right place, you can trust him, he'll be there for you when I can't._

_Just be safe, stay away from problems. (and Tullamore Dew)_

_I love you, doll. I haven't had the chance to tell you before but I hope you already know._

_Yours and yours only,_

_Bucky_

 

She stared at the letter for few minutes before quickly wiping away her tears. She felt Steve's tenderhearted look on her and she didn't wanted to cry in front of him. She just took the letter and pressed it against her chest, taking few deep breaths with her eyes closed before turning to the Captain.

"Thank you. Thank you for... giving this to me," she smiled, her eyes still shiny from tears.

"You're welcome. If there's anything I can do... Bucky, he... He haven't told me anything about you, really. Look, I know this must be hard for you, and I have no right to ask, but..."

"It's okay. You lost... your friend too," she looked at Steve and suprised him with the way she saw right through him. "Sit down. Do you want something? Tea maybe?" she went right to the kitchen and before Steve could answer, she started to prepare the cups.

"I- Alright. Thank you," he knew that there's no reason to say no so he agreed and sat at the table, watching her fill the kettle with water. "Have I woke you up? How did you know I was sitting there? Normal people sleep in this hour."

"I came from night shift. Well, kind of. I wasn't supposed to have night shift, it was more of a overtime. Doesn't matter," she chuckled and shook her head when she realized she's just rambling.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a vet nurse," she smiled back at him.

"Oh. That's interesting," Steve said genuinely interested.

"Well, not as interesting as being Avenger," Sophia grinned and that made Steve laugh because... yeah, in a way, it was kind of different type of interesting, but dealing with hurt puppies was probably a lot less stressfull than what he had to do every single day, not to mention these past weeks. "Here you go," she walked to Steve with two cups of tea and gave him one while she sat opposite of him. "Chamomile tea. It's great, believe me," she was drawing circles with her finger over the top of the cup while staring at the letter lying on the table. She wanted to read it again and again, to hear Bucky's voice say those words like he was there with her. "So, you... probably want to know how me and Bucky met, huh?" Sophia mildly smiled. "It's not like ordinary nurse like me meets superheroes on a daily basis."

"I would love to hear it. I seems that... you and Bucky were close. If you are important to him, I want to get to know you too," Steve looked at her and while seeing that kind face, Sophia fully understood why Bucky loved Steve so much. He was really a sweet person.

"Alright. Alright, let's... let's start then."

 


End file.
